Invisible To The Eye
by vicar-dibley
Summary: This is the sequel to "Only Hearts Can See".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for all your comments. I am glad you enjoyed the story as much as you did. I really hope the sequel turned out the way you expected it to. So, please, let me know if it met your expectations :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

To say the devil was back full force would have been an understatement and Nigel who knew said devil better than anybody else was wondering why everything had gone so utterly and completely wrong. From his darkened observing post in the hallway, outside Miranda's office, he saw her viciously writing in the Book. It was another late night, one of too many in the last few weeks. He didn't dare bring up the topic of his friend's returned state of utter inapproachability and cruelty towards any person that tried to bring up the slightest personal matter. Back was the editor from hell, more cutting and harsher in her judgements than ever before. Gone was the woman who was questioning herself, doubting her ability to run the magazine with an iron fist. Nigel let out a silent sigh because he felt torn.

The woman in the office was the Miranda he had known for years just a lot fiercer. Wasn't that what he had wanted all along? But during all those years there had also been something else underneath, a softer side to the woman he felt proud to call his friend. All traces of this other part were gone now, put away and safely kept under lock. Those vivid blue eyes that he loved so much were replaced by two chips of ice. No warmth could be detected in them anymore. What saddened Nigel even more was the fact that although Miranda was suffering a great loss she wouldn't talk about it. He had always been there for her, a shoulder to cry on.

Now she was refusing his sympathy but so was Andy. She was the other friend Nigel was very worried about. Andy too had withdrawn from everyone; she was just as much hurting as Miranda about the end of their blossoming relationship and Nigel had no idea what he could do to help. Andy had been good for Miranda and vice versa. Those two had a special bond, a special understanding. With Andy around Miranda had been happier, her smile had been more genuine, more frequent. Miranda's whole demeanour changed when in Andy's presence and he knew that Andy felt safe with Miranda in a way she had with nobody else, not even Dougie. He knew this for certain because shortly before everything went down the drain Andy had called him after the incident in Central Park. She told him how Miranda had come for her and carried her back to the car and had taken care of her. Andy had told him how safe and protected she had felt in Miranda's arms. So what the hell had happened to blow up what could have been the best thing in both of their lives?

When Miranda turned another page in the Book Nigel was stunned at her reaction. Leaning further over her desk she brought a trembling hand to the page and reverently stroked the image, her eyes full of longing. But what nearly knocked Nigel over was the heartfelt sigh that escaped the white haired woman's lips.

"Andrea."

It was spoken as if she was her only salvation. Miranda's voice was filled with love like he had never heard it before. The hand that had been lying on the page flew to her mouth as she covered it to muffle the sob that was forcing itself through her tightly closed lips. Nigel had to suppress the urge to rush to Miranda's side and comfort her like he had done so many times before. He knew it wouldn't be welcome this time. It was as if Miranda was afraid she would fall apart if she let him too near.

Tears were streaming unhindered down her pale cheeks before she got up from her chair and walked over to her windows. No sound could be heard anymore, but in the reflection of the window Nigel could see the tears still falling from her eyes. Miranda did nothing to wipe them away or stop them she just let them flow freely. All the while she kept staring out of the window with unseeing eyes. When he couldn't take it any longer Nigel left his hiding place to gather his things and go home.

* * *

On her way home Dr Sylvia Adams thought again about her old friend's behaviour over the last few weeks. Every time she met her when she collected the twins to spend a weekend with Greg and her Miranda seemed more detached and withdrawn than before. When she asked the girls about it they merely shrugged it off as one of their mother's usual moods. But Sylvia had known Miranda for such a long time to know that something wasn't quite right with her. Miranda's visit to the hospital with Andy had shown her another side of Miranda. One that was completely new, even to her.

Caroline and Cassidy were spending the week with Greg and her and after having unsuccessfully tried to reach Miranda at home Sylvia knew she would find her at _Runway_. Pondering her possibilities she decided a little detour to Elias-Clarke was in order. She could afford it for she had the next two days off which meant being even later than she was supposed to be wasn't such a hardship. Greg and the girls could eat dinner without her for once.

Sylvia found a parking spot near the building and when she was on her way through the lobby she saw Nigel coming her way from the elevators. Looking up Nigel spotted her as well and smiled as he made his way towards her.

"Sylvia", Nigel kissed her on both cheeks.

"Hello, Nigel", the doctor greeted the art director like an old friend.

"This is quite a surprise", Nigel smiled at the blonde doctor.

"It is indeed, it was a rather spontaneous decision to be quite frank", Sylvia explained. "I suppose Miranda is still in her office?"

"Yes, she is", Nigel sighed, remembering the look on his old friend's face before he had turned around and left. "She is doing little else but work lately."

"Is she all right, Nigel?" The blonde asked worriedly.

Shaking his head Nigel didn't know how to explain without giving away too much and violating his friendship with Miranda.

"As far as I can tell she is anything but", the art director stroked over his balding head. "Ever since her friendship or rather relationship with Andy ended she is anything but all right."

"I'm sorry to hear that", Sylvia was more than surprised to hear that. She hadn't known it was already over before it had even truly begun. They had felt so right together and she had been happy for Miranda.

"What happened? They seemed so good together and they felt right."

"If I only knew", Nigel shook his head with sorrow. "Neither Miranda nor Andy want to talk about it. But you are right about them and it's a damn shame it is over."

"Do you think I should go and talk to her?"

"No. Not now", Nigel said forcefully. "Now isn't such a good time, believe me."

"Okay", Sylvia knew to trust the man. "Just give me a call if there is anything I can do."

"I will."

"Take care, Nigel!" Sylvia turned and went back to her car.

"You too!"

* * *

Andy wandered aimlessly through the rooms of her house. She was restless and couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, concentrate on her work. Andy missed Miranda desperately; she missed her voice, her humour, her wit and gentleness. Although Dougie had kept pestering her about being brave enough to tame the dragon Andy knew there had not been much taming involved. Whatever people said about the older woman Andy had known a different Miranda and she missed her terribly. When she told Miranda she would wait for her she had meant every word of it, she just had not known how hard it would be to be so near to her heart's desire and yet so far away. Ever since that fateful conversation both of them did everything they could to avoid pumping into each other by mere accident. Nigel was now responsible for her photo shootings and Andy had refrained from meeting him in his office beforehand.

Dougie was worried about her ever since. He put the blame exclusively on Miranda of course although Andy kept telling him that their break-up was more or less a mutual decision which it really was. Andy understood Miranda's need to keep her daughters with her even after everything that happened. She knew the editor loved them more than anything else in the world even though she had no idea how to convey this love. Which was a complete mystery to Andy because the older woman had no difficulty whatsoever when it came to showing Andy her love for her. Andy also knew that ever since they had embarked on their friendship Miranda was slowly opening up to her children. She was taking baby steps but Andy had been convinced she was getting there but now everything was ruined. Miranda had been rejected in the most hurtful manner and was retreating into herself again.

* * *

Miranda softly closed the front door behind her and leaned against the cool wood. She had survived another day like she would survive another weekend without Andrea's calming presence. The weeks and months since she had to walk away from the younger woman had been hell. But Miranda knew how to exist through this, like she had all her life. What made it nearly unbearable this time was that she now knew what love felt like, what it could be like to love and to be loved. To care for another and be cared for. She hadn't been prepared for this all-consuming feeling of love she felt for Andrea. With a sigh she pushed away from the door making her way into the kitchen where she knew her housekeeper had left dinner for her.

Her daughters would spend another weekend with their father and Sylvia. This was fine with her because her relationship with the girls was back to score one again or even worse. Because try as she might she just couldn't bring herself to forgive them for what they had said and asked her to do. She knew with time she would but it was still too fresh, too raw. When Miranda closed her eyes she could still feel Andrea's gentle hands on her face, her lips on her mouth and she could still feel her hand running through her hair.

* * *

Having the girls over for the weekend was usually joyful but lately Sylvia constantly felt like something was terribly wrong. The way they behaved towards their mother didn't sit well with her but neither did Miranda's constant absence when she collected the twins from the townhouse. Neither of them was willing to talk about what was going on so she could only speculate. She was tired of it and, since her conversation with Nigel, very determined to find out what has happened to make their strained relationship deteriorate. Greg wasn't much help in this department because in his opinion Miranda was just a cold fish and that was it. No more explanation necessary. Sylvia knew better though, she had seen this other Miranda and although she had been her friend for a longer time than she was Greg's wife it had come as a surprise, even to her.

She watched the girls romping through the snow with their father and Patricia. They had fun and acted like normal fourteen year olds but she knew they could be quite callous just like every other teenager. Lashing out at those who they knew could be hurt easily was where they were very good in. And those redheads could be even more vicious and cutting than anybody else she knew, they had learned from the best, after all. Despite everything else Sylvia knew that Miranda loved her daughters. She adored them and had always tried her best. Her constant struggle for a better understanding between the three of them was the best indication. Everything Miranda did, she did with her daughters in mind. Sylvia knew the only reason she had married that ignorant prick Stephen was because she thought the girls needed a father figure. It had worked out well enough for the girls, they had liked Stephen well enough but for Miranda herself the whole thing was a complete waste of time.

When she had observed Miranda with Andy everything had fallen into place. Never before had Sylvia seen the editor act so naturally around another adult. Gone was the pretence, her mask of cool indifference. In this examination room was only Miranda the woman, not the editor or fashion icon just Miranda. To be privileged to witness it had been an honour. Andy was right for Miranda it was as if she was the one person Miranda had been waiting for all her life. To Sylvia it had become clear that very moment she saw them together.

After dinner Sylvia took the bull by the horns and joined the girls in their room where they sat in front of their laptops chatting with friends from school.

"Do you have a moment for me?" The blonde asked when she poked her head around the door.

"Sure." They closed their computers for the time being and looked expectantly at their stepmother.

Sylvia sat down on Cassidy's bed and pondered how she could bring up the topic. Beating around the bush wouldn't do so she just cut to the chase.

"What is the matter lately between the two of you and Miranda?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked carefully.

"You know quite well what I mean, Caro", Sylvia rolled her eyes at the attempt to play innocent. "I know you two don't have the best relationship with her but over the last few months it was getting even worse."

"It's nothing", Cassidy tugged with the seam of her shirt, avoiding her stepmother's prying eyes.

"Spill it", Sylvia was getting impatient.

"All right but you have to promise you won't lecture us or be mad because it was her who acted all weird", Cassidy rushed out.

"Okay. Tell me what she has done that was so horrible that you barely talk to her anymore and treat her like an outcast."

"There was this woman who had hurt her feet during a photo shooting, right?"

"Andy, yes, I have treated her in the hospital", Sylvia nodded in understanding.

"Well", Caroline took over from her sister, "we found them whispering and holding hands in mother's study. This woman, Andy, is the woman from the picture in mother's bedroom."

"Go on!" Sylvia urged them, fearing where this was going already.

"We told mother to make her leave."

"What else?"

Looking at her sister for help Cassidy nodded in encouragement at Caroline, asking her to continue.

"We told her that we had enough of it and that it was her or us."

"You did what?" Sylvia whispered, not quite believing her ears.

"We asked her if she was having an affair with Andy", Cassidy explained. "Which she denied but we knew she wanted to. And if that was the case we would rather live with you and dad than endure another hunt by the press and be titled the dyke's twins. After all we have been through because of her we don't want to take it any longer. So we told her it's her or us and mother made her decision."

"I can't believe you did that", Sylvia was flabbergasted.

"Uhm…", Caroline said in a small voice.

"Yes?" Hoping against hope it was not that bad after all.

"We asked her if she fucked Andy, not if they had an affair", the twin admitted shamefully.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Sylvia wanted to understand.

"Because", Cassidy was agitated now, "with us she never acted the way she acted with Andy. Here she was all gentle, tender and soft. Mother isn't like that. And what makes it even worse is that she has this picture of this woman in her bedroom. She sometimes keeps looking at it quite strange and all of a sudden the woman from the picture sits in her study. Being what? Her fuck buddy? After all these years our mother turns out to be gay or what? That's where we draw the line."

"You do?"

Cassidy nodded emphatically, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You agree with your sister, Caro?"

Glancing at her sister Caroline wasn't so sure anymore but didn't dare to defy her twin. She did agree with some of the things her sister had said but not all of them. Their mother had made an effort before they had had their fight over Andy. It had been small gestures but still. Yes, she had also been hurt that it took another woman for their mother to try and reach out to them and now they were back to the way it was before and even worse. But Cassidy had always been the one to set the pace, so she just nodded in agreement.

"I see", Sylvia stood to leave. "I just hope that one day your own children won't ask the same of you."

When the door closed behind their stepmother Caroline frowned at her sister. Cassidy always handed out judgement without thinking twice. Their mother had to take the brand of it and she willingly did which had puzzled Caroline.

"Why are you always so mad at mother", Caroline suddenly asked her sister.

"Excuse me? Don't tell me you were not." Cassidy spat with venom.

"Yeah but she was trying."

"Oh, please, for how long? She would have been in another relationship and would forget about us. And what is worse it was because of her that dad left and Stephen had an affair. Get used to it; our mother is exactly what people say she is."

"I don't know, Cass", Caroline sighed as she thought about the way her mother had looked at Andy, the way she had tenderly held her hand and the way she had tried to reach out to them. Carefully and anxious as if she was afraid to get brushed off and that was exactly what happened when she seemed truly happy for the first time in her entire life.

"All right then, go on and be disappointed by her all over again just like we are used to but I for one have enough of that", Cassidy returned to her computer, not caring what her sister decided because she was convinced that Caroline would do nothing without asking her for advice like she always did.

Taking her computer, Caroline left for her own room to think about what she knew to be true about their mother but also the new revelations she had never had thought possible. Sylvia's words made her also ponder if she hadn't done her mother a greater injustice than she deserved. She put the laptop in her room and went in search of Sylvia. Caroline found her in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee obviously deep in thought. Clearing her throat softly to gain her stepmother's attention she smiled shyly when the older woman raised a questioning eyebrow.

"May I speak to you please?" Caroline asked tentatively.

"I'm not sure I'm up to it", Sylvia admitted honestly.

Caroline understood that because Sylvia had been her mother's friend for more than twenty years now and even though she knew of Miranda's shortcomings she always made it a point that despite everything else her mother loved them.

"I've been thinking and I believe now that what we asked of her wasn't right."

"What made you change your mind all of a sudden?" The blonde asked surprised not quite trusting the redhead's intentions.

The girl shrugged, moved into the room and took a seat across from her stepmother.

"I don't know really, maybe I hope to get to know my mother better. Up until now, just like Cass, I was too tied up in my issues with her that I didn't realise that she is human too. She tried to change and we pulled the ground from under her feet. We only saw our own hurt feelings, never giving a damn about hers."

"Wow", Sylvia was stunned by the insight from the fourteen year old. "That's quite some thoughts."

"Yeah, well", Caroline scratched her neck embarrassedly. "Could you, you know, help me to get to know my mother?"

"What about Cass? What will she think?"

"For once, I don't really care", Caroline said defiantly, "it's probably time to become an individual. More than just my sister's appendage."

"Fair enough", Sylvia agreed. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought that far. But how about talking to Andy first? Finding out about her intentions, you know."

"Interesting thought, sweetie", Sylvia smiled at the redhead. "But I have no idea where she lives."

"Oh." Caroline was disappointed when Sylvia suddenly raised her head as an idea struck her.

"Although, I might know somebody who does. Hang on I'll be back in a moment. While I'm on the phone you might think about what to say to her."

Convincing Nigel of giving her Andy's home address wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Only after she had made it clear that she wouldn't do anything to hurt the younger woman did he agree to give it to her.

"Alright, let's go", Sylvia returned to the kitchen where she found Caroline deep in thought.

"Now?" The girl asked with a glance at the clock on the wall behind her.

"No time like the present, right. I told your father we are going for a ride, do the bonding thing. Which we actually do, come to think of it."

"Right. Okay."

* * *

They drove in silence but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, on the contrary. It was much like when Caroline was in the car with her mother. She knew her sister couldn't stand the silence; it made her restless that's why she constantly needed her computer or ipod to drown it out. Caroline liked it quite well, she could think better that way and she suspected so could her mother. More often than not would she use the time to observe her mother working on the Book or just gaze out the window deep in thought.

"We are here." Sylvia's voice startled Caroline from her musings.

"Let's go then."

Together they climbed the stairs to the front door where Caroline pushed the chime with a confidence she didn't really feel. From inside they heard the barking of a dog before a woman's voice ordered it to stop fussing causing both visitors to smile.

"Who is it?" Andy asked through the closed door.

"It's Dr Adams, Andy, and one of Miranda's daughters. May we come in?" Sylvia called out.

They heard the latch being pulled back before the door was opened.

"Before I ask you in I would like to know what to expect. Are you coming in peace or will this turn into another judgement day?"

"I apologise for that", Caroline said softly.

"I'm not the one you should apologise to", Andy smiled ruefully.

"I know and I will, I promise but may I talk to you first?"

"Come in", Andy stepped away from the door and let the pair in. She led them into the living room, with an excited dog hot on their heels. Gesturing toward the couch Andy took a seat in one of the wing chairs opposite, waiting for the girl to say for what she had come for.

"I am Caroline by the way", the redhead introduced herself.

"Hello, Caroline", Andy felt a smile tug at her lips.

"And I honestly believe I owe you an apology for asking mother to more or less throw you out of the house." Hearing Sylvia's sharp intake of breath the girl hung her head in shame. She wasn't proud how they had handled things back then but it was her intention to make things right now.

"Accepted. What is it you want to talk about, Caroline?" Andy asked with curiosity.

There was no other way to ask this and she knew she appreciated straight forwardness just like her mother.

"Do you love my mother? I mean really love her?"

"Caroline, are you really sure you want to hear this?" Andy sighed, knowing what the girls had thrown at Miranda after she had left.

"Please?"

"All right", Andy finally conceded, "yes, I do love your mother more than I can tell."

"And she loves you as well, doesn't she?" The girl asked although she knew the answer.

"She does but more than anything else she loves you and your sister", Andy said with a warm smile.

"Which is why she made the biggest mistake in her entire life."

"Which would be?"

"She let you go, did she not? Just to do as we asked her or rather ordered her to do by our ultimatum", Caroline said sadly.

"I wouldn't have expected her to do anything less", Andy agreed thoughtfully. "Because that makes her the woman she is and why I love her very deeply."

"I have been thinking, you know."

"About?"

"I want to get to know my mother. The woman that was talking softly to you and holding your hand in her study all the while glowing with happiness", Caroline confessed shyly.

Upon hearing these honest words Andy leaned forward in her chair holding out her hand for Caroline to take it.

"I'm sure nothing would make your mother happier."

"I can think at least of one thing", Caroline replied with a smirk, giving Andy's hand a gentle squeeze.

Being reminded of the lateness of the hour by Sylvia they parted ways as friends. Caroline realised why her mother had fallen in love with the younger woman. Although, Andy was blind, the girl knew that the brunette saw more than most people did. The only thing left to do before she spoke to her mother was to convince her sister that Andy was the right person for their mother and with Andy in all their lives they could have the relationship with their mother they always longed for.

* * *

Caroline pleaded Andy's and her mother's case with her sister but unfortunately Cassidy wouldn't budge. After a long night of trying to convince her sister, Caroline finally gave up and returned to her room with a sad sigh. Cassidy had even decided to stay with their father until next weekend and knowing her mother, she knew she wouldn't fight Cass on this. She might have before Andy but now she would just give in because she was too afraid to lose her daughters completely. So when it was time to return it was her and Sylvia who had called Miranda in advance to inform her of Cassidy's decision to stay. Like Caroline had thought her mother accepted it without the slightest protest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caroline said goodbye to her stepmother in the car, she wanted to speak to her mother alone. When she entered the too quiet and nearly dark house she saw light in her mother's study. The place where she was usually found lately when she was at home. Putting down her backpack at the bottom of the staircase the redhead walked towards her mother's study expecting to find her behind her desk pouring over the Book or some layouts. What Caroline found though encouraged her to bring her mother and Andy back together again. Unnoticed by the white haired woman Caroline stood in the doorway to the study observing her mother as if she saw her for the first time. And maybe she did.

Her mother sat on the small couch, in her left hand she held what seemed like an untouched glass of whiskey, her eyes were blankly staring to the opposite wall and tears were running unchecked down her pale cheeks. Never before in her entire life had Caroline seen her mother like this and she never wanted to see her like this again. Lost, defeated, hurt.

She gently cleared her throat to give her mother time to find her equilibrium again Caroline slowly entered the study. Brushing furiously at her tears Miranda forced back her impenetrable mask of indifference when she saw her daughter coming her way to join her on the couch.

"Hello, mom", Caroline greeted her with a shy smile.

"Hello", Miranda was surprised; neither of her daughters had called her mom for quite a while. "I didn't expect you so early."

"I know", the redhead agreed. "Do you mind?"

"Not in the least", Miranda was actually glad that at least one of her girls had decided to stay with her again. "Your sister preferred to stay at you father's."

"Yeah, she is mad with me", Caroline nodded.

"How so?"

Turning to her mother Caroline looked deep into her mother's eyes; those pools of blue had always fascinated her. Right now though she didn't like what she found in them and she liked it even less that she was one of the people responsible. Tentatively she reached out her hand and placed it gently against her mother's cheek, relieved when the older woman did neither flinch nor withdraw from the touch but closed her eyes in order to keep her tears in check.

"I am so sorry, mom", Caroline whispered. Watching as a single tear escaped its prison and made its way down a smooth cheek. The girl leaned forward and embraced her mother tightly; with her head on Miranda's shoulder she inhaled her mother's familiar scent.

"We had no right to ask that from you. And I'm even sorrier for the awful things we said. Please, mom, please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, you are my daughter", Miranda reassured the teenager.

"Thank you", Caroline drew back from the embrace to look at her mother whose eyes seemed a little less sad.

"There is no need to. But can you tell me what brought this on? Is this the reason why your sister is mad at you?"

"Sort of", the redhead admitted. "We were talking to Sylvia about what we did but I have been thinking about it before."

"And?"

"And I asked Sylvia to take me to Andy to apologise and talk to her."

Now Miranda was really surprised. What had gotten into her daughter to pull a stunt like that? But she was ready to hear her out before she said or did anything to aggravate their slowly mending relationship again.

"Go on, Caroline! What did you say to Andrea?" Miranda was intrigued.

Caroline told her mother every little detail about her visit to Andy's house. Neither of the things Andrea had said surprised the older woman. She knew that was what the younger woman would say, which made her love her even more. Andrea understood her in a way nobody else ever had.

"You love her too, don't you?" The girl finally asked. When Miranda wouldn't answer straight away Caroline feared she had asked the wrong question. "Mom, it's all right if you don't want..."

"No", the white haired woman answered hoarsely. "I... yes, yes I do love her. Very much so. I am truly, completely, head over heels in love with her."

"Then you should go for it", Caroline implored. "Wait, before you brush it of listen to me. When you became friends with Andy you were different and I liked it. I thought I might be able to get to know you but then we found out you and her were lovers or were going to be and it caught us on the wrong foot."

While she listened to her daughter Miranda secretly wondered when she had become so grown up and wise. She wasn't even sure she deserved such a wonderful girl. After all, she hadn't been much of a mother.

"What does your sister have to say about it?" Miranda asked, fearing the answer.

"She doesn't agree. No surprise there." Caroline shrugged. "But no matter what you do she would still be mad at you. Cass is hurting and she wants to hurt you as well"

"How can I even think about my own happiness when your sister feels like that?"

"Because you deserve to be happy and I know Andy makes you happy. So please, mom, I know you want us both here with you but let me be enough for now. Maybe Cass will come around sooner or later."

"And what if she does not?" The editor asked with trepidation.

"It will be her loss. I love her, she is my sister but Cass has been angry for so long that I believe she doesn't even know any more why she is so angry", Caroline tried to explain her twin's behaviour.

Holding her arms out for her daughter, Miranda was overcome with joy when the redhead fell into them and snuggled into her embrace.

"You must help me with being happy, just like Andrea."

"I promise I will, mom", Caroline vowed.

They huddled together on the couch, mother and daughter content to have found a mutual understanding and ground to communicate on. Caroline asked all kinds of questions about Andrea, how they had met and what it was that had drawn her mother to the brunette. She knew full well that Andrea was indeed the woman in the picture in her mother's bedroom.

"Does she know about the picture?" Caroline wanted to know, her head on Miranda's shoulder and her arm draped over her middle. It was never too late for enjoying such nearness and she would give a damn what anybody else thought of her snuggling with her mother at the mature age of fourteen.

"No", Miranda laughed softly, "I wasn't brave enough. I was too afraid she might think I am crazy."

"But you didn't know who she was."

"That is true but I have to tell her that I was in love with a picture of her for nearly ten years", the editor admitted ruefully.

"All the more reason to get her back and tell her", her daughter urged.

"Maybe you are right."

When mother and daughter finally called it a night Caroline shyly asked her mother if she would be allowed to spend the night in her room. Miranda, although completely caught off guard by the question, agreed readily. They hadn't done such a thing since the girls were little and she was more than happy to establish a comfortable relationship with her girl to make such things happen again. Where it would be easy for both of them to enjoy their closeness and trust each other again.

Showered and changed into her pjs Caroline settled into her mother's bed, waiting for the older woman to return from her bathroom. With her hands behind her head Caroline studied the picture of Andy on the wall. The brunette was even more beautiful in reality; there was a certain warmth and calmness about her that called to you. One could sense it even in the picture, no wonder her mother had fallen in love with her before she even knew her. The bathroom door opened and her mother turned off the light to join her in bed.

"Are you comfortable?" Miranda asked, lying on her side with her head in her hand.

"Very. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Does it bother you that Andy is blind?"

"No. Why should it?" Miranda remembered the time in Central Park when she was worried out of her mind but never once had the fact bothered her.

"Just asking. Good night, mom." Caroline kissed her mother's cheek before she snuggled under the covers with a content sigh.

"Good night, darling", Miranda said softly with a smile, turning off the lamp on her bedside table and following her daughter into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Monday morning brought something that has never been heard of at _Runway_, Miranda Priestly had taken the whole day off, sending her first assistant into a frenzy and making her daughter beam at her over the breakfast table.

"I am going to call your sister, any advice?"

"Don't let her get to you", Caroline stated solemnly.

"Too late, I am her mother", Miranda patted her hand, before she speed dialled Cassidy's mobile phone. The conversation was short and cutting. Cassidy informed her that if she went through with her plans of building a relationship with Andy she was going to stay with her father. Miranda tried to reason with her but the redhead refused to listen.

The battle lines had been drawn and Miranda knew when to give up. She felt like the bad person Cassidy made her out to be just like everybody else would. The Ice Queen had given up her daughter to be with her lover. Oh, yes, she could already picture the headlines which would be another nail in the coffin of her and Cassidy's relationship. Blinking back the tears Miranda questioned her decision to pursue what she thought she could have with Andrea when she felt Caroline touching her cheek again just as she had done only yesterday.

"Don't!" the girl implored, "Don't even think of letting this slip away from you. I want to get my mother back, the one that would let me hug her, touch her and sleep in her bed. The one that I could talk to about everything and nothing in particular. Please, mom, give us this chance. But not for the price of your own happiness. Let her love you and let yourself love her like I know you want to."

"But..."

"No. This is your chance; don't let it go because of a false sense of duty or responsibility."

"Thank you, darling." Miranda pulled her daughter into a hug. At least one of her girls was with her and she was looking forward to their future as mother and daughter.

"You are welcome, mom. I have to go to school and you have to be somewhere else, I believe." Caroline winked at her mother before she skipped out of the kitchen to avoid a playful slap on her arm from Miranda.

* * *

On her way to Andrea's house Miranda was full of anticipation, she was giddy even and couldn't wait to get there. Holding Andrea in her arms was such a wonderful feeling that she simply couldn't get enough of.

Stopping in front of the house Miranda cut the engine and sat in the car. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. She had never been nervous like that in her entire life. Taking a deep breath the editor finally got out of the car and with a wildly beating heart she climbed the front stairs. Even before she could press the chime she heard the barking of Andrea's dog announcing her presence with undisguised excitement. She could see the shadow of a silhouette through the frosted glass and before she knew it Andrea opened the door. A soft smile was gracing the younger woman lips and Miranda's heart skipped a beat.

"Hello", the older woman whispered, feeling her eyes tearing up and cursing herself for being so emotional. She hated being like that but couldn't help it.

Without so much as a word Andy grabbed Miranda's hand and pulled her inside. She closed the door behind the white haired woman before she took her in her arms and held her tightly. Andy didn't need words she just held on knowing full well why the older woman was there. When she felt Miranda sob in her arms she soothingly stroked her hair and back, trying to calm her down. But now that the dams have burst open, Miranda couldn't seem to stop. It didn't matter though; Andrea was there and wouldn't let her go.

Miranda had no idea how they had managed it but when she had finally calmed down she found they were sitting on the big couch in Andrea's living room. Her head was safely tugged under the brunette's chin while she had thrown her arm over the younger woman's waist. She sat up with an embarrassed smile and took the offered box of handkerchiefs from Andrea to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

"I am sorry for breaking down like this", Miranda apologised, "I am usually not that emotional."

"You don't have to apologise. I'm just glad you felt safe enough to do so", Andy reassured her.

"Thank you", the editor said softly. "Does that mean I am forgiven?"

"Forgiven for what?" Andy was confused.

"For being me, for pushing you away, for making the choices I made."

"There is nothing to forgive, my love. And you did not push me away, you made the best possible choice. It was the only one you had and I would have been more than surprised if you hadn't", Andy grasped Miranda's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Caroline told me about her visit. Are you all right?"

"I am more than all right. First I was a bit reluctant but then I realised her sentiments were genuine. She is a good girl. You can be very proud of her."

"I am", Miranda agreed, "she told me she wanted for us to have a better relationship and so do I. She wants us to be together in order for me to be happy."

"That's quite a thing to say for a girl her age", Andy offered. "But what about your other daughter?"

"I called her this morning", the editor sighed sadly. "She made it clear that as long as I am determined to continue our relationship she would stay with her father. I am a persona non grata to her."

"I am sorry, Miranda."

"So am I but Caroline convinced me that I deserve to be happy. She is right. I am happy when I am with you; I am a better person, a better mother. I have never been this content and happy in my whole life as when I am with you, my darling. It is as if you have found the key to my heart which had been lost so long ago."

Putting her palm against Miranda's cheek, Andy leaned forward and whispered against the older woman's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Andrea", Miranda said from the bottom of her heart. "I have a confession to make though."

"Okay. Go ahead", Andy was intrigued what it was about.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you knew Charles Parker?"

"Yes, he was the brother of my college roommate who got me my first model job and he once asked me if I would pose for his more creative shoots for an exhibition", Andy explained her acquaintance with Charles who had died a few years ago in a car crash. "Why did you ask?"

"I was there for his first exhibition about ten years ago now", the older woman said softly, "and I came across this intriguing picture of a dark haired woman with the most enticing eyes and sensuous lips one could think of."

"And?" Andy asked in breathless anticipation.

"And I had to buy the picture", Miranda admitted, "I had to have it. I can't really explain it any differently. I bought it and hung it in my bedroom. I fell asleep and woke up to it every single day ever since. You might think it's weird but I fell in love with the woman in the picture."

"That is why you said it's impossible when we met for the first time", the brunette stated knowingly.

"Yes", the editor said a bit embarrassed, "you must think I am some kind of lunatic."

"No, you are anything but", Andy shook her head, "it's sweet. Strange but sweet." Leaning forward she captured Miranda's lips with her own, savouring their softness and texture.

They kissed with care and tenderness, conveying all their love through this meeting of lips. When their kiss deepened Miranda drew back, not yet ready to take it any further after their months of separation. She wanted, no, needed to take things slow and grow more comfortable with Andrea and their relationship before they took the next step. Which she suspected was perfectly fine with the brunette. There were a lot of things they had to talk about, their careers, their age difference, Miranda's fame, how they would present themselves to the public. Andrea's willingness to get to know her daughter, how they would handle the brunette's eventual stay overs, especially her need for order because of her blindness.

For the first time, Miranda realised, she was more than ready and willing to compromise on a lot of things. Staying the workaholic she was because there was nothing else to look forward to was out of the question. She felt guilty that not even her daughters had been enough to make her break her habit but for Andrea she would. No wonder her girls despised her that much. Nobody had ever taught her how to be a mother, how to be affectionate, to show the love she felt for her daughters. But all of a sudden a beautiful brown eyed woman walks into her life and right into her heart and all she wants to do is lay said heart to that woman's feet. Miranda knew she would never be the most affectionate and touchy, feely person in public that just wasn't who she was. In private it was a completely different matter. It had come as quite a revelation to her when she realised that she could be emotional, affectionate and loving. A scary but also wonderful feeling for the supposed Ice Queen and she didn't want to lose it.

* * *

Their decision to take things slow had been the right one for Miranda who had never felt so at ease as she did when in Andrea's presence. They did have to master quite a few pumps in the road along the way and the occasional argument due to old habits on both sides but in the end they always came out stronger and more confident in their love for each other.

What really surprised Andy though was Caroline's readiness to get to know her. Her attempt at a better mother-daughter relationship was more difficult than building an independent one with Andy which was understandable. Caroline had many issues with her mother but none whatsoever with the brunette. They could start from scratch which wasn't the case with her mother but after one or another fight and more than one long night conversation Caroline got a better insight and understanding of the woman and person her mother was. The redhead was glad she had taken the chance especially after Andy had entered their lives. The only thing that left a bitter taste for both Priestly women was the fact that Cassidy refused to speak with both of them.

Both women had agreed to forego a public announcement of them being a couple and just act like any other couple. They would go out together either the two of them or with Caroline or with friends. Miranda not one for public display of affection couldn't restrain though from holding Andrea's hand or offer her arm to the younger woman in order to make it easier for her to find her way. It didn't go unnoticed by the press but their dignified and calm manner of presenting them, much due to Andy's influence on Miranda, played a certain role in their perception by the journalists. After a while their being together became an old hat and another celebrity scandal became more interesting than they ever were.

Nothing had ever been so easy for Miranda than being with Andrea. The freedom to simply be without having to guard her every weakness and vulnerability was not only wonderful but freeing. When they made love for the first time the older woman was moved beyond words and not in the least embarrassed when she let her tears of happiness run unchecked down her cheeks. Andrea was giving without being demanding, passionate without being dominating, tender and gentle without restrain. Making love to the brunette was one of the many wonders Miranda would never tire of. The love she was allowed to give and receive in return opened another door to the heart of Miranda the woman. Andrea took the greatest of care with heart that was offered so freely. The older woman knew without a doubt that she would be forever safe and cherished by Andrea which in return made her want to give the same back to Andrea.

* * *

One night after having made love to Andrea for the better part of the night they lay sated and happy in Miranda's big comfortable bed. Andrea had taken her favourite spot, her head rested on Miranda's belly and she had her eyes closed to enjoy the feel of the older woman's hand as it run languidly through her long dark hair.

"Darling?" Miranda started not sure if Andrea was still awake.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, I meant to ask you if you could imagine living here with Caroline and me."

"Miranda", Andy sat up with her hand stroking the soft skin of the older woman's belly, "are you asking me to move in with you?"

Stilling the hand Miranda took hold of it and guided it to her lips to kiss the tips of Andrea's finger and the palm before she put it against her cheek. "Yes, I am. You don't have to answer right away. Just give it a thought, please."

"I will", Andrea promised before she leaned down to kiss the woman who so completely held her heart in her hands with the utmost care and tenderness.

Giving it some thought, weighing all the pros and cons Andrea finally decided to take Miranda up on her offer to move in with her. She kept her house in upstate New York which would become their weekend retreat much to everybody's delight. Friday after work which since being with Andrea ended earlier for Miranda she would get Caroline and Andy from the townhouse and together they would drive to the house with the cat and dog all anxious with anticipation just like their humans. Caroline had the opportunity to borrow a horse from a nearby stable to take a ride outside her weekly riding lessons at Dalton's which was exhilarating for the girl. Miranda and Andy would take long walks through the woods or just sit on the deck behind the house with a good book or nap in one of the comfortable chairs.

* * *

More often than not Dougie and Nigel would join them for dinner or they would even stay over and spend the weekend with them. Life in general was good for them. The only thing that constantly pulled on Miranda's heart strings was the fact that Cassidy had made it a point to stay as far away from her mother as she could. It was a sore spot for the editor and despite Caroline's attempts and Andrea's best efforts it wouldn't heal and how could it? Sylvia did what she could to keep her informed about Cassidy's life as did Caroline but it was no substitute for having her baby girl with her. All Miranda could do was hope that maybe one day her daughter would come around and indeed forgive her and give her another chance. Until then she would have to be patient and wait for as long as it would take.

Caroline on the other hand was more than willing to spend every aspect of her life with her mother and Andy. She trusted them to not judge her like she and her sister had done with them. It spoke volumes of her relationship with both of them when one Saturday she sought them out to talk about something that had been on her mind for the last month. Ever since they had started to spend their weekends at the house upstate.

* * *

After she had returned from the stables Caroline went upstairs to take a shower and change before she went in search for her mother and Andy. The murmur of voices guided the redhead towards the living room where she stopped in the door way undetected by both women. She observed them with a big smile on her face. They were lying on the big broad couch cuddling together like they often did. With Andy in her mother's arms, Andy had her eyes closed playing with the buttons on her mother's shirt all the while her mother was stroking Andy's arm telling her a funny story of a clumsy model at _Runway_. As far as Caroline could tell this had become one her mother's favourite past times, allowing herself to lazily lounge with Andy on the couch and hold her in her arms. The girl couldn't remember ever seeing her do anything similar with either their father or Stephen. Andy had changed a lot of things and she had to admit it suited her mother, being happy brought a certain glow to her face, especially her eyes. Her mother's voice brought Caroline out of her musings.

"What are you smiling at?" Miranda asked after having realised they weren't alone any longer.

"How cute you are", Caroline answered honestly.

"Hardly", Miranda snorted in mock indignation.

"Sweetheart, Caroline is right", Andy patted her chest gently. "Lucky for you only we know what a cute mushball you really are."

Rolling her eyes at her lover's words and her daughter's laughter, Miranda couldn't keep the smile from her face though. Because she knew full well that the brunette had her completely wrapped around her finger.

"Cheeky girls", the white haired woman accused them.

"Yup and you wouldn't want us any other way", Andy kissed her smooth cheek.

"No", Miranda admitted with a grin. Sitting up she brought up Andy with her but refused to let her go and was more than happy when the brunette snuggled into her right side.

"Do you have a moment?" Caroline asked from the door.

"Of course", Andy answered for both of them.

Caroline sat on an armchair across from her mother and Andy, not quite sure how to talk about what was on her mind. She was chewing her bottom lip before she sighed when she saw their expectant faces, waiting for her to tell them what was obviously causing her to weigh heavily on her heart. There was no time like the present now and after a year of having the best relationship with her mother she could think of she knew she could simply tell her without having to fear her anger or not understanding.

Sensing the very seriousness of the matter, Andy made space between herself and Miranda before she beckoned Caroline to join them on the couch. "Sweetie, come here!"

Smiling shakily at Andy's term of endearment Caroline stood on rubbery legs and did as asked. Safely ensconced between Andy and her mother she gathered her courage to have a long overdue conversation.

"I think... I... it's just that...", Caroline stammered before she took a deep breath and rushed it out, "I am a lesbian." So there it was, out in the open. All she could do now was waiting for the verdict and give them time to process the information. Andy's next words though completely blew her away.

"What's her name, sweetie?"

"What?" Caroline asked dumbfounded.

"I believe, darling, what Andrea meant is who the girl is that finally captured our daughter's heart?" Miranda clarified with a loving smile.

"I... how... Corinna, her name's Corinna Miles", Caroline admitted with a stutter.

"The girl whose parents own the stables", Andy nodded knowingly.

"Yes, well, I haven't told her because I'm not sure if she feels the same. I just wanted to tell you in case", the redhead blushed beet red.

"Oh, baby I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to tell us", Miranda took her daughter in her arms; glad when Caroline returned the embrace.

"Thank you, mom", Caroline whispered into her mother's neck with a smile when she felt Andy stroking her back soothingly. "You both are the best."

Smiling ruefully at her daughter's words Miranda wished with all her heart it was true because she knew it had taken them a long way to get where they were now. Wishing desperately Cassidy could find it in her heart to give her another chance.

Feeling her mother tense at her words, Caroline drew back to look into those pools of blue she knew so well. Finding regret and sadness in them and knowing the cause of it Caroline needed to make her mother understand that she meant every word she said. "You are, mom. It's her loss if she can't look farther than the tip of her nose."

"No darling, she has every right to be angry", Miranda defended her wayward daughter. "You and I both know it was a long and rocky path until we reached this goal."

"I know, mom but it was worth it, was it not?"

"Yes. It was", the editor agreed readily. "Tell us about your special girl!"

And Caroline did tell, in fact it seemed as if she couldn't stop talking once she had started. Although she wasn't sure about Corinna's feelings she was ready to risk it to put her heart on the sleeve and tell her how she felt. Caroline knew that if she was turned down she could come home and would be comforted by her moms. They would cuddle her, hug her and just be there for her. No matter what. Maybe soon she would be brave enough to share something else with them something which would influence her professional future in a most important way.

Sadly enough for Caroline the object of her affection did not feel the same but as she had predicted her moms were there for her to soothe her heartache as best as they could. Andy with her calming, warm presence and her mother with a strong shoulder and nonsense manner telling her that other mothers also had beautiful daughters. As usual she had been right, well she was Miranda Priestly after all. Only two months after her first heart break another beautiful girl at school had made the first step and asked Caroline out on a date. She had been surprised because she had never thought that the beautiful dark haired Camilla would be interested in somebody like her. Being all lanky, freckled, red haired and not even remotely as graceful as her mother.

It was through Camilla's encouragement that she finally asked Andy if it would be all right if she called her Andy-mom. Upon hearing that Andy burst into tears and hugged the daughter of her heart tightly. When Caroline looked over Andy's shoulder at her mom she saw the same tears of happiness in them, knowing for sure that she had done the right thing. With the help of Andy-mom and Camilla she finally felt brave enough to talk to her mother about her heart's desire regarding her chosen profession.

Miranda sat in her study behind her desk critically going over the Book while Andy was stretched out on the couch listening to an audio book on her ipod. Caroline had her presentation folder with her when she knocked on the door frame to catch her mother's attention. Looking over the rim of her reading glasses Miranda smiled when she found her daughter in the door nervously stepping from one foot to the other.

"Do you have a moment, mom?" Caroline asked tentatively.

"Of course, darling. What is it?" Miranda closed the Book and waved her daughter in.

Joining her mother behind her desk, Caroline put her folder on the desk urging her mother to open it.

"Go on, mom, open it!"

Carefully Miranda opened the string that held the folder closed. Miranda was taken by surprise when she took the first look at drawings inside. Drawing sheet after drawing sheet was filled with the most interesting and daring couture Miranda could think of. When she had seen everything inside the folder the editor closed it carefully and laid her hands softly on top of it before she looked questioningly at her daughter.

Taking her mother's silence as a negative judgement Caroline hang her head in disappointment. She knew it had been a risk but who better to show than her mother whose opinion was the only one that mattered where fashion was concerned.

"I don't know what to say, Caroline", Miranda said softly.

"You don't have to, mom. I wanted to know what you think and it's quite obvious what you think."

"And what is that?"

"You don't like them but because you are my mother you don't want to hurt my feelings", Caroline said defeated finding her shoes very interesting all of a sudden.

"I thought you would know me by now, darling", Miranda chided gently. "Even though you are my daughter I make no compromises where my passion for fashion is concerned."

"Which means?"

"It means I think that you have great talent and I am honoured you came to me with it", Miranda said with honest sincerity.

"See, I told you she would like it", they heard their beloved Andy from the couch.

"You knew?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, Caroline was a bit unsure if she could show you her work."

"I am glad you did", the editor assured her daughter. At nearly 17 Caroline had more talent than many of the hopeless designers she had to endure at a run-through at _Runway_ or at one or the other fashion week. "What are you planning to do with such talent?"

"Well, I have given it some thought", Caroline admitted thoughtfully walking over to sit next to Andy on the couch. "I would like to apply at the Sorbonne at the art department. And before you get mad I would like to apply under dad's name because I want to make it on my own. Make my own success so you can be proud of me."

"I am very proud of you", the white haired woman said with a voice full of emotion.

"Really?"

"Really", Miranda joined them and put her arm around Caroline's shoulder. "It will make me sad though not having you near me after all we have been through."

Hugging her mom Caroline felt the same but she knew she had to do it otherwise she would always be merely Miranda Priestly's daughter who made it because of her mother's influence. She would miss her a great deal, both her moms.

"So will I but we can meet anytime you are at Paris Fashion Week or anywhere else in Europe. Never mind that it is another year before I will leave."

What had made the decision for the Sorbonne easier for Caroline was the fact that her mom was no longer alone or lonely. She had Andrea who took care of her and she took care of Andrea. So Caroline had no reason to worry.

The End


End file.
